1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination process and structure for a multi-layer substrate, and more particularly to a simultaneous lamination process and structure of a high layout density multi-layer substrate for a flip chip package or a main board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional substrates used in flip chip package processes include build-up structures and laminate structures. FIG. 1 shows a flip chip package structure. A high density interconnect (HDI) structure 2 is formed on a base material 1 as shown in FIG. 1. The base material 1 and the high density interconnect structure 2 constitute the substrate of a flip chip package. The high density interconnect structure bonds to a “flipped” chip 7 through the connection between bumps 6 and bonding pads 5 to form a flip chip package structure. The high density interconnect structure 2 comprises a dielectric part 3 and a circuit 4. The high density interconnect structure 2 is multi-layered and can be formed by building up or laminating process. A flip chip substrate which has a high density interconnect structure directly formed level by level on a base material is a build-up substrate. The structure of the build-up substrate is formed by directly forming a high density interconnect structure (HDI) on a carrier substrate/core substrate as a printed circuit board (PCB). By directly forming a high density interconnect structure on a carrier substrate/core substrate, the HDI-on-PCB substrate has advantages of accurate build-up line/space and thickness control, accurate impedance control and embedding passive components. However, the HDI-on-PCB substrate has disadvantages of substrate dimension deviation in each build-up process, medium cost plus medium and unsatisfied yield. Moreover, since the HDI structure is formed by sequential build-up processes, the production cycle time is long and the cost of equipment investment is high.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned with the prior art structures and processes, there is a continued need to develop new and improved structures and processes that overcome the disadvantages associated with prior art structures and processes.